


The Nice Thing

by nightrider67 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, M/M, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), One Shot, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightrider67
Summary: Prompt by [created] HOW TO WORDS on the r/fanfiction discord serverFlirting contest. Characters have an event to attend and decide to have some fun: who can rile the other up more before the end of the night? Winner takes all.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	The Nice Thing

**Author's Note:**

> not exactly true to the prompt

The nice thing about being a powerful archangel is you almost always get your way. Sam was the one treasure Gabriel could not just snap to get but he had a plan. It was simple really. A flirting contest to get over a million dollars in the town they were staying in this week. Another great thing about this is he can get Dean and Casy to participate. Life is so nice sometimes. 

“Dean this is the worst thing we’ve ever done for money,”  
“Really not the illegal shit we do on the daily?” Dean asked. Sam let out a sigh. “Okay everyone you will be given a partner, first we have Jane and Lucus, Vicky and Cally, Dean and Castiel,” Dean’s eye’s widened. They had brought Castiel to try and increase their chances of winning. He never thought this would happen. Carl and Robert, Trisha and Jessica, Sam and Gabriel,” Sam’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the short man with golden hair and whisky eyes walking towards him. As soon as the man was close “Gabriel what are you doing here?” Sam whispered yelled.  
“Well, I heard you guys were going and I assumed my invite got lost so here I am,” Gabriel smirked. 

It was almost painful when Dean and Cas were trying to flirt. While Dean had plenty of experience with flirting with both sexes Cas was his friend and Cas had never flirted in his thousands of years of existents. “Dean you have a large head but it is still pleasant to look at,” was one of the many weird compliments Cas gave.

Sam found himself getting more nervous as it came to his turn. It wasn’t like he didn’t like the archangel but it was weird. The contest itself just made it feel a thousand times weirder. Their names were called and they sat down. Gabriel began “I’m so sorry forgetful me I forgot your name, can I call you min?” Sam felt the blood rushing to his face to create a blush. “Well I really like your last name, can I have it?” 

The contest was over. Sam and Gabriel won and Castiel and Dean were looking longingly into each other eyes. Sam shook Gabriel’s hand “Well this was fun maybe we could do it again sometime,” Sam said.  
“How ‘bout know, I know a beautiful restaurant in Franch,” Sam smile and Gabriel snapped them away.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading  
> sorry im so bad at flirting lines  
> love yall <3


End file.
